Flame
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: “ I’m attracted to your strength and confidence.” “ I want you.” Pause, “ I think I’ve wanted you since the day I returned and you slammed your fist into my face.” Lemon. Love. and friendship, what more do you want? Read and Review please. SasuSaku


Don't own characters. Lemon ahead. And for people who don't know what that is. it's sex.

* * *

" I'm attracted to your strength and confidence." He says suddenly making the young women jump. But before she had time to ask what he was talking about he says, " I want you." Pause, " I think I've wanted you since the day I returned and you slammed your fist into my face." She blushed scarlet, out of anger and embarrassment, but he continued, " You stirred my soul, my senses, and-" He looked down at his body at the ridge between his zipper- " All visual signs of life in my body. I want to make love to you."

He stepped closer, cupping her chin in his palm. And with a slow smile he says, " I'm going to have you tonight." A million questions went through her pink head then. But he bent down, his hot breath tickled her neck, making a shiver run down her spine, and all she could do was nod.

Sakura's forehead brushed against Sasuke's shirtless chest, taking her by the hand, he lead her to the nearest room, his bedroom. Her body tingled and shivers ran up her spine. Standing directly behind her, Sasuke eased her back against him. " Feel me." he whispered as her back molded to his front. Her shoulder blades pressed into his chest as tightly as her bottom snugged his groin. His strength surrounded her, bold and seductive. His erection strained against the small of her back..

Ever so gently, he brushed her pink locks of her neck. She felt his breath near her ear, warm, almost hot. Her heartbeat quickened when he placed one openmouthed behind her right ear, then lightly blew on the spot.

A hot shudder flashed from her breast to her belly.

Moving down her neck to her collarbone, he kissed and nuzzled, kissed and nipped, his soft lips touching every part of her exposed skin. Her chest rose and fell beneath the soft cotton of her T-shirt.

Pushing the neck of her shirt off one shoulder , Sasuke explored the curve with his lips and tongue. " More skin." His voice was deep and dark with sexual intent.

With a maddening slowness that felt like more like minutes then seconds, he slid his hands down her sides to the hem of her dark pink shirt, then eased it up over her head. All along the way. He teased her belly, her ribs, her breasts through the white satin cups of her bra, leaving her breathless.

He tossed the shirt aside, gently running his hands along her back till the reached the bra hook, unhooking her bra. He ran his fingers beneath the straps, inching the satin off her white, creamy skin, off her shoulders and down her arms. Her freed breast now rose , full and firm. Catching a dim light on the upper curves.

She dropped her head against is chest and closed her emerald eyes, feeling his hands return to her breast. He fanned there fullness. Her breast ached and swelled. Her pink nipples puckered. He traced down her ribs to the smooth, taut hollow of her stomach. Slow hands. Slower burn. Everywhere he touched, her drew fire to the surface. His foreplay had no end.

She caught her breath, inhaled long and deeply, when he fingered the silver snap on her red shorts. His dark, soft hair grazed her forehead, her cheeks, as he tongued her ear, then bite it's lobe, prolonging the pleasure, drawing out her desire.

The sound of her breath quickened as his fingers unzipped her shorts, pushing them down slowly.

Sexual heat surged through her body, head and toe, and all sensitive spot in-between. She wanted more of Sasuke Uchiha. As much as he would give. As much as she could take.

Going up on her tip toes, she leaned into him. Her breast brushed against the hard contours of his chest, her abdomen flushed against his sculpted stomach. Her hands found there way to his back, then down, slowly feeling every outline of every muscle, and bone.

Desiring him so much it hurt, she kissed the chiseled arch of his cheekbones. Then she slanted her mouth across his. Slipping her tongue between his teeth, she kissed him deeply. Though his tongue was hot, his body was hotter. She could feel his desire consume her. Flames licked her belly until he ended the kiss.

"Slow burn." he breathed against her mouth. " I want to talk and touch, and watch you go up in flames"

She bit his lip. " I want to take you on the floor."

His mouthed curved into a slow smile. " Maybe later. Right now I want you and me messing up that pretty white sheet." She didn't even see him undress his bottom part, but before Sakura knew it she was laying on the soft, silky white sheets.

Sasuke stretched out his legs, facing Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. His sex was hard and heavy, his arousal almost painful. She was positioned where he could slide into her at any moment. Yet that moment had not arrived. He wanted her so hot for him, that the flames would leave them in sexual ash.

He watched her for a second, watching her chest rise and fall, Her pink nibbles hard. Leaning down he breath a kiss on each peak.

He heard her catch her breath, caught the rapid rise and fall of her chest, when he flicked his tongue just do.

" Talk to me Sakura." he requested while he could still speak.

"**Now**, with your hands on me, now, when I can barely remember my own name?"

He kissed her on her wide forehead. " Short, simple sentences."

She was lost. Nothing. But the right thing popped into her head right at that moment. " Do you love me?" He didn't answer, but his kissed her, making her know the answer. She moaned when his lips withdrew from hers. He wanted to hear that exact moan when he brought her to her climax.

Flushed and feminine she traced his eyebrows, circled one eye with her fingertips. " your eyes are expressively sexy, and dark as midnight. Your wink is downright lethal."

"Your ass should be outlawed."

She flushed, but closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of there breaths. Then the only movement was his upper thigh moved toward her sex.

Her kisses demaded his fire.

Tongue to tongue, hip to hip, he climbed into her flame.

She was tight. Incredibly tight. His legs strained as he took her slowly. Once she received him, their joining proved as fierce as ever. Time had no meaning, and reality was lost to flesh sliding over flesh. The motion, all flow and trust, was driven by sharp breaths, arching backs, and undulating hips.

She went suddenly rigid, gasped, then exploded.

His whole body heaved, shuddered and sank into her. He rolled onto his back, and Sakura curved into his side. She stroked his chest, kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, she says, " Haruno Sakura. You forgot my last name, remember, the week you returned to the village, you barely new me." He doesn't respond. _Uchiha Sakura_. Sasuke closed his eyes, drifting to ward sleep. He's never joined another women's name with his own. Their names fit as perfectly as their bodies.

* * *

* * *

Sakura ran to the Ramen stand where her trusted friends were to be waiting for her at. " Naruto-sama, Sasuke-Kun." she yelled, wobbling over to them. The blond hokage turn and flashed a sparkly smile. " Hey Sakura-Chan!"

She nods and takes the seat in the middle, taking notice that's she is the shortest. Sasuke then excused himself from the table, so he could go to the restroom.

Naruto stared at the pink haired women, gazing at her jewelry. " Why do you wear those for Sakura-Chan?" Glancing at what the blond is talking about, she looked at the fake ring, that is on her right hand, she smiled. " Well because my sister gave it to me for being best sisters."

Naruto nodded, pointing to the black bracelet that had the word Best engraved in it. " This one Ino gave it to me, for being best friends."

He nodded again, but she beat him to the next one. " And I wear this one," points to the heart shaped locket around her neck, " Because Sasuke gave it to me. He gave me his heart."


End file.
